


（仓安无差）代理papa

by xuyidun



Series: 关八 [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, 小故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyidun/pseuds/xuyidun
Summary: -大仓看着胸前的小婴儿，扭曲着脸，试图露出一个笑脸。关于关八编年史大仓带孩子的脑洞x
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota, 仓安无差
Series: 关八 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653403
Kudos: 4





	（仓安无差）代理papa

大仓看着胸前的小婴儿，扭曲着脸，试图露出一个笑脸。  
小婴儿安安静静的，睁着大眼睛看着他，不吵不闹，也没有被他惨不能睹的笑容吓到。小小的头靠在大仓的胸上，让大仓有种手足无措的感觉。  
胸前的婴儿太小，太软，太脆弱了，他总觉得自己稍微用力就会伤害到他。大仓只好用双手轻轻地抱着他，手臂却绷得紧紧的。  
我在干什么呢？  
他转头去瞪一边的安田，那家伙正忙着帮可爱的小女孩挑衣服，拿着小裙子比来比去，偶尔低下头在小女孩耳边讲悄悄话，逗得小姑娘害羞地把脸藏进他的颈窝。  
他倒是挺享受。  
大仓撇撇嘴。  
一天前，他们趁着周末出门游玩，安田却拿着手机不停地不知道和谁通话。大仓双手插在口袋里走在前面，装作毫不在意的样子，却时不时偷偷回头看一眼。  
当安田终于把电话挂断的时候，大仓马上就问他：“是谁？说了这么久。”  
“啊，”安田把手机放回口袋，抬头看他，“是姐姐。”  
“怎么了？”大仓低头问。  
“嗯......姐姐说明天有急事，实在没有办法，想让我去帮忙照看一下小孩。”  
“照看小孩......等等，明天？”大仓拉住安田，“明天不是说好了一起去买衣服吗？”  
“但是啊......”安田苦恼地抓了抓头发，“要不今天陪你去买衣服？”  
“可是今天不是要一起去吃拉面。”大仓绝对不承认他现在正在无理取闹。  
“那先陪你去买衣服，再去吃拉面？”  
“......”  
大仓顿时不知道该说什么，却也没办法就这样点头屈服。  
“哦，对了，明天要和我一起去姐姐家吗？”安田看着大仓，有些小心翼翼地问道。

不要。  
这么想着，大仓不知道自己为什么还是出现在了安田姐姐家的门口。  
这是一个别致的小屋，带着一小片花园。小个子男生站在前面敲门，大仓不自在地站在他后面，不知道往哪看，只好盯着花园里漂亮的小花。  
美丽的姐姐热情地把他们迎进家里，给他们倒了茶，细细交代。安田认真地听着，大仓一边应着，一边环顾客厅。  
交代完之后，姐姐把小孩们抱了出来，就匆匆离开了。有两个孩子，一个四五岁的小女孩，还有一个小婴儿。  
大仓看了一眼小婴儿，想也不想就要去牵小女孩的手，把婴儿留给安田。  
但是小姑娘不愿意，躲开大仓伸过来的手，跑到安田身后看着他。  
伸出来的手顿住了，但是大仓还是想挣扎一下，他试图挤出一个笑脸：“小妹妹？哥哥陪你玩好不好？”  
安田看不下去了，护住害怕的小姑娘，把小婴儿抱到大仓胸前，塞给了他。  
“我没照顾过婴儿啊。”大仓马上就说，好像手里抱着的不是婴儿，而是一个定时炸弹，下一秒就会开始大哭大闹。  
但是安田似乎没有听到他微不可闻的抱怨，他正牵着小姑娘的手，和她小声地说着话。  
大仓只好低下头去看胸前的婴儿。  
小婴儿带着奶香，柔柔软软的，小小的手抓着大仓的手。他似乎不害怕，安安静静地，睁着大大的眼睛看着眼前的陌生人。  
这感觉太奇妙了，一个脆弱的，可爱的，带着活力的小生命就在你的面前，完全依靠着你。大仓说不出他现在的感受，只是觉得心都要化了。  
他小心地把小婴儿抱在胸前，却有些不知道该怎么和他玩耍。奶团子睁着眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，大仓忍不住把他举起来。  
“好可爱啊......”  
被举起的小婴儿笑了起来，看起来很高兴的样子。  
“你喜欢这样吗？”大仓把奶团子抱回胸前，额头贴着额头，轻声问他。然后又把他举高，和小婴儿一起笑了起来。  
高兴的奶团子眯着眼睛笑得很开心，但也是安静地高兴着，没有发出咿咿呀呀的声音。  
“咦......”大仓一边和小婴儿玩着举高高游戏，一边喃喃自语，“好乖？”  
奶团子只是乖乖地看着他，任大仓把他举起来又放下来。  
大仓抱着奶团子，玩了好一会才回过神。安田已经不在客厅了，他一边小声叫着安田，一边到处找他，还小心地注意怀里的小宝贝。  
安田和小姑娘在一间非常可爱的房间里，里面都是粉嘟嘟的家具，一看就是女孩的房间。大仓停在了门口，安田则很是自在地在里边帮小姑娘挑着衣服。他穿着非常帅气的棕色夹克和牛仔裤，完全和粉嫩一点关系也没有。  
“嗯......这是在干嘛？”  
“啊，大仓，”安田转过头说，“帮优酱换个衣服，我们一会一起去买点吃的东西吧。”  
大仓嘴里念叨着真麻烦，但还是在门口等着。他很平常地看着安田拿起一件粉嫩嫩的、蓬蓬松松的小裙子夸可爱，似乎下一秒安田把自己塞进小裙子里他也不会惊讶。  
等了一会，安田才牵着换好衣服的小公主走出来，他的手腕上绑着一个玫红色的缎带，和小女孩手上的绑成一样的样式。  
“走吧。”安田拿起客厅桌上的车钥匙。  
“嗯，”大仓好像根本没看见有些违和的玫红，套上了婴儿背带，把奶团子抱在了胸前。  
他轻声地对着怀里的小宝贝解释：“我们去买午饭啦。”  
小婴儿把小小的手放在大仓胸上，歪了歪脑袋。  
他们到了车库，安田很帅气地拉开了后座，把小姑娘扶进了儿童座位，接着小心地关上车门，然后用绑着蝴蝶结缎带的手拉开了驾驶座的车门。  
大仓怀里抱着一个奶团子，行动不便。他小心地护着宝宝的小脑袋，移动着他巨大的身体，看了一眼驾驶座，想也不想就坐进了后座。  
小姑娘看高大的大仓挤过来，有些向后退了退，但是看见他怀里的小婴儿，又有些犹豫地停住了。  
小婴儿像是知道她在想什么似的，把他小小的手伸出来。  
“优酱，弟弟想和你握手呢。”大仓试图摆出和善的微笑。  
小姑娘有些怕怕地看了他一眼，犹豫地伸手去握弟弟的手，两个白嫩嫩的手牵在了一起。  
大仓轻轻地叹了一口气，低头看了眼安静的奶团子，顿时觉得怀里抱着一个天使。  
安田坐进驾驶室里，一手握着方向盘，一手靠在一边的窗户上，看了一眼后座，便把车驶出了车库，往超市开去。  
他们很快就到了附近的一家小超市。一家四口走进了超市里，安田牵着小姑娘的手，大仓背着奶娃娃。他们并排着走着，和大仓高大的身材一称，安田就显得矮小了。

“哇！这个看起来好好吃！”大仓兴奋地拿起一个烤鸡肉串对安田说。  
“嗯~嗯。”安田任由小姑娘牵着他到处看来看去，一边应付地对大仓哼哼两声。  
大仓就当安田同意买了，把熟食放进篮子里。他一看见食物就有点移不开眼，顺从地任自己的鼻子引导他的步伐。  
把一块看起来非常肥美的烤牛肉放进篮子里，大仓满足地笑了笑，他心情很好地想和小婴儿说两句话，但是一低头就有点愣住了。  
小宝宝一直很安静，大仓就有些没注意到，他这才发现奶团子心情很不好的皱着他小小的眉毛，撇着嘴，眼睛里泛着一点儿水光——就在哭的边缘了。  
“你不喜欢这里吗？”大仓慌慌张张地问，着急地用手摸了摸宝宝的脑袋，“是不是太吵了？没事没事，来，我们出去，不喜欢这里我们就去外面......”  
大仓匆匆忙忙地和安田说了一声，就抱着奶团子跑出了超市。宝宝这才松开小眉头，小手却还是抓着大仓的衣服。  
超市后面是一片绿地，楼房人家前种着树。平平的道路一路向前，边上有小河流过，天空的蓝和河水的蓝呼应在一块，阳光一照，美的淋漓尽致。  
大仓抱着小宝宝，在阳光下走着，身边是绿绿的草地，前面是蓝蓝的河流。他用手微微挡着太阳，一边小声地逗宝宝说话。  
“你在看什么呀。”大仓低下头问。  
小婴儿眨着眼，扭头不知道在看什么，听到大仓的声音，回过头看了他一眼，但也不发出声音，就和大仓对视着。  
“你在看什么呀。”大仓又问了一遍，也没想要听到回答。他像是逗弄一般，伸手去碰宝宝的小手，被迅速地握住。  
“啊，手被你抓住了。”他笑了起来。  
宝宝的注意力转移到大仓的手上，两只手抓着他的指头，像探索着什么一样握着不放。  
夺回注意力的大仓心情很好，大长腿迈着步子，很快就走到河岸边上。清澈的水流流过，河很浅，有些落下的花掉入水中，打散了水面隐隐约约印着的岸边楼房。  
“宝宝，你看，是河。”大仓任奶团子玩他指头，用另一手小心地扶着奶团子的背，侧过身让他看小河。  
宝宝顺着他看过去，盯着河水发起了呆，不知道在想什么，小小的手还握着大仓的手指头。  
微风拂过，大仓有点怕小宝宝被吹到，准备走了。  
树上白的粉的花瓣被吹落，纷纷扬扬，有些落在地上，有些落进河里，有些落在大仓身上。小宝宝看着纷飞的花朵，张了张嘴，放开了大仓的指头，向空中伸着手，像是要抓住那些美丽的小精灵。  
“想要花瓣吗？”大仓仗着自己的身高，偷偷地摘下一朵花。  
小宝宝拿着花朵，睁着大眼睛看个不停。大仓怕他把花朵当做食物误食了，一直小心地盯着，但是小宝宝只是拿着花朵，没有别的动作。  
“papa，”小宝宝吐了吐气泡，“papa。”  
“嗯？”大仓没听清，不过他也没在意，用手帮奶团子擦了擦口水。  
时间过了有一会了，安田他们也差不多该出来了，大仓就带着宝宝往回走，在超市对面等着。

安田提着大包小包结完账的时候，已经有些疲惫了。小姑娘拉着他走来走去，想要的东西安田一个都没法拒绝，不知不觉就买了一堆东西。  
当然，还包括某个人拿了的一堆吃的。  
优酱蹦蹦跳跳地帮他提着一个小袋子，安田一边笑着低头对她说谢谢，一边走出了超市。  
他抬头一看，微微有些愣了一下。  
大仓在对面站着，怀里抱着一个奶团子。他高高的个子让怀里小小的婴儿变的更小了，看起来甚至有一丝违和感，但是当阳光照射在他们身上的时候，一切都不重要了。  
他的棕发在阳光下带上了一点儿橘，高挺的鼻梁线条利落，眼睛带着暖色，视线之处是拿着白色花朵的小宝宝，可爱的小脸靠在他的胸上。  
他正低着头和小宝宝说着什么，正好帮宝宝遮住了刺眼的光线。带着金光的太阳在背后，给他们染上了一层柔光。  
安田有那么一瞬间觉得眼睛的景色，美好的像烟花。  
很快大仓就发现他了，抬着步子就走了过来，虽然行动不便但还是抢过他手里的一个袋子，提了起来。  
安田回过神，刚想说谢谢，却看见他一把拉开袋子，伸手找了找，拿出一个零食撕开了。  
“怎么了？走啊？”大仓奇怪地问。

回到家之后，大仓手里的袋子已经轻了很多了，在零食的诱惑下，优酱也帮着解决了一点。  
安田带着小姑娘进了厨房，把买好的熟食放进盘子里，然后盛几碗出门前煮上的米饭，午饭就算做好了。  
他喊大仓吃饭，转头一看，大个子正一手拿着奶瓶，一手拿着一个杯子。  
大仓没有听见安田的喊声，他专心致志地把奶瓶里的奶倒了一点儿在杯子里，尝了一口。  
“你在干嘛？”安田走过来问。  
“试一下温度。”大仓理所当然地说，他没有意识到自己嘴角沾上了一点儿奶液，认真地把奶嘴装回奶瓶上。  
“宝宝，”大仓低下头，亲昵地笑着，“来，我们来喝奶了。”  
小婴儿乖乖地张开嘴，含住大仓递过来的奶嘴，喝了起来，他的眼睛直直地盯着大仓的嘴角。  
大仓一无所觉，有些陶醉在宝宝的可爱中。

吃饭的时候，小孩偶尔会变成恶魔。  
安田劝小姑娘吃饭，劝的有些心累，好不容易吃完了，大仓怀里的小宝宝却哭了起来。大仓的大高个像是白长了似的，慌慌张张地哄也没用，小宝宝按着自己的节奏，谁也不理，哭一会，停下来喝点奶粉，再哭一会。  
等到把两个小恶魔都哄睡了，安田觉得自己一点胃口也没有了。  
但是意外的，大仓看起来似乎还是活力满满，他正有些费劲地蹲在婴儿床前，给小宝宝推摇篮。  
场面看起来非常温馨。  
这当然让他有些意外，安田根本没有想到，大仓能和小宝宝相处的这么好。  
“走吧，都睡了，去吃饭。”安田轻声说。  
大仓点点头，眼睛却像是粘在奶团子身上了似的，他扬着一张笑脸，拉着安田的衣角让他低头。  
安田顺着向下看。  
婴儿床里的奶团子睡得正香，小脸白嫩嫩的，四肢摆成了大字型躺着，小小的手蜷缩着，握着大仓的手指头，露在被子外面。他似乎梦见了什么，微张着嘴，露出里面的小舌头。  
大仓又拽了拽他。  
安田抬头，大仓的眯着眼对着他傻笑着，他知道他在笑什么，一直以来，他们都是这样心有灵犀的。  
两个人对视着笑了，不知道是谁先靠近的，等到他们发觉时，距离已经有些糟糕了。  
大仓顿了一下，笑容渐渐消失了。  
安田正慢慢靠近，他有些僵硬，那双漂亮的眼睛盯着他，正在观察他的表情，似乎只要他微微别开脸，对方就会立马停下，当做什么也没有发生。  
慢慢地，慢慢地，那双眼睛越来越近，漂亮的眼里的星光也越来越清楚。呼吸的热气拂到了脸上，心跳声在加快，熟悉的香水味萦绕在鼻尖。  
大仓猛地靠过去，拉近了最后的距离。  
然后是唇。  
他们轻轻地接着吻，好像害怕会吵醒熟睡的小婴儿。

姐姐带着吃的回来了。  
她热情地拉着两人道谢，大仓红了脸，低着头，缩在安田的后面。他们被留下来吃了晚餐，之后好不容易才在姐姐的热情中逃离。  
在走向地铁的路中，两人像往常一样并肩走着。  
安田看了一眼低着头的大仓，很是平常地问：“今晚去我家？”  
这个问题，这么多年来，他不知道问了多少遍了，答案都是一样的，但是今天，安田却有些紧张。  
大仓犹豫了一会，还是像以往一样点了点头。

当然，这次会是不一样的。


End file.
